Conventional systems and methods for monitoring the structural integrity of equipment often fail to predict whether the equipment will still operate within a safe operating envelope after damage or corrosion has occurred. Moreover, conventional practices often fail to determine a safe operating envelope for the equipment.
In some instances, conventional practices often fail to predict structural degradation, such as metal loss or pressure weakening due to corrosion, strain, pressure, temperature, pH, and other environmental variables. In addition, conventional system and methods often fail to determine the financial implications of using different operating envelopes and/or conditions.
For these and other reasons, conventional systems and methods often fail to model or predict equipment performance, which could be used in optimizing operating conditions and reducing costs.